Feel For You
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE. Dedicated to Johanna. This one is for you, for you, only for you, my love. Even in heaven, it is only for you. Feel For You by the band Nightwish. Yup, another song by Nightwish.


* * *

**Title**:Feel For You

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Coupling**: RiSo

**Summary**: This one is for you, for you, only for you, my love. Even in heaven, it is only for you. Feel For You by the band Nightwish (yes again).

**Dedication**: To my aunt, who is twenty, that lost her baby after being pregnant for eight months. It wasn't your fault, please, remember that. For those who want to know, the baby had moved so much that it's umbilical cord twisted around it's neck and choked it. But I believe that this baby's tragic tale tells us it will become something much greater when it is reborn.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned KH, it probably wouldn't be rated E. Secondly, if I owned Feel For You or Nightwish, we would not have fired Tarja.

* * *

_You were my first love  
The earth moving under me  
Bedroom scent, beauty ardent  
Distant shiver, heaven sent _

_I'm the snow on your lips  
The freezing taste, the silvery sip  
I'm the breath on your hair  
The endless nightmare, devil's lair_

There was blood. Of course, it was a battlefield, but there was blood all over him. The one warrior that he was supposed to be protecting. The one he loved, cherished, dreamed of spending eternity with. His one true love.

"Ri-_ku_…"

The name was said between pink lips, blood had dribbled out, but he was still as gorgeous as when they first met. His eyes slipped shut, and the man above used his pale hand to brush the other's bangs from his face.

Oh god, blood, blood, blood, if he had stayed near, maybe he might have been more useful—.

"I know what you're thinking." The blood-covered one answered softly, opening his eyes to meet darkening pools of aqua, "It was my fault for being too cocky. Sort of like you." The red-coated lips twitched in amusement.

"That's not funny." The silveret whispered, pulling the brunet's head in his lap to reach and stroke through the unkempt hair.

"It's never funny during a moment like this." The brunet gave a chuckle, but it became a cough, a cough with more red. Oh, stop the blood, please, if only he could. Maybe he could send it far off, finally create the red sea, or be able to put it all back into his lover's body. Just to let him live, live for as long as possible, to never let this moment end.

_Only so many times  
I can say I long for you  
The lily among the thorns  
The prey among the wolves _

_Someday, I will feed a snake  
Drink her venom, stay awake  
With time all pain will fade  
Through your memory I will wade_

A shaky hand reached up, fingers dragging through the long strands of silver, leaving trails of red through the straight locks, "I can't believe…" He hissed in pain, wincing for a second before giving his lover an apology smile, "Who would've thought the war—."

"We won."

"Which means your safe." Came the whisper, flawless blue eyes closed halfway in mirth, "Safe, safe, safe, my baby is _safe_."

"You're being sappy." The silveret sniffled, "Stop it."

"You're going to hold me, right?" There was a small hiss of pain; one of the wounds began to open further. Each movement he made caused the five arrows that pierced his body to dig in deeper. God, he was a mess, wasn't he? Sword cuts all over his body, clothes tattered and torn, and several arrows sticking out from his chest and stomach. Hopefully his lover wasn't looking at the wounds, but he knew the other man would, this wasn't something to forget. No, never, _never_ forget.

Of course, his eyes had shouted, but his mouth replied, "If you want me to."

"I want you to." Came the simple answer, and he gave a soft smile as the pale arms wrapped around him, a nose buried in his hair as lips pressed softly against his temple.

_Barely cold in her grave  
Barely warm in my bed  
Settling for a draw tonight  
Puppet girl, your strings are mine_

_Barely cold in her grave  
Barely warm in my bed  
Settling for a draw tonight  
Puppet girl, your strings are mine _

_This one is for you for you  
Only for you  
Just give in to it never think again  
I feel for you_

There was a drop of wetness, landing on his cheek and sliding down his face to mix into his blood-coated lips. "Don't cry." He replied softly.

"I'm not crying." Came the snappy answer, and if he could chuckle, he would.

"I love you, Riku." It was a whisper, so low even his lover had to strain his ears to hear it. But the battlefield was quiet, soldiers scattered across the field, their troops behind them, many miles away, regrouping.

"Love you too." He whispered, equally as quiet, but just as loyal. His half lidded eyes watched his lover, the other's eyes closed with a soft smile, and suddenly the body stopped.

No, no, no. Death. Please no.

"I'm not crying." He gripped the body, and he began chanting to himself, so quietly he himself barely heard it, "No, no, no…"

And when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he didn't need to look up. She reached down, ran a hand through the limp bangs of chestnut hair, "We'll take him with us." She tried to be as calm as possible, but it was hard when her own tears with mixing with his on the boy's face. So, _so_ hard. Precious, _precious_ tears, as if they would wake him.

The girl had stood, letting her red hair free from its ponytail as she ran to call the others and to give him a few spare moments with the boy.

The tears were building around his eyes, but they did not fall. Instead, he began to mumble a song into the brunet's ear.

"_This one is for you, for you, only for you, my love._"

And when he leaned up to see his lover's face, he gave a bitter smile, for on his lover's face was the smile that had been on it when he first sang him that song.

"I love you, Sora." He whispered so quietly it was gone by a gentle breeze. And he buried his face in the unkempt hair below him.

_This one is for you for you  
only for you  
Just give in to it never think again  
I feel for you_

_This one is for you for you  
only for you  
Just give in to it never think again  
I feel for you_

* * *

So, basically, I guess I liked it. It was short, drabble-ish really. But I just needed to give this to her, because I feel like she needs it most. I'll be gone all weekend to spend time with her.

I hope you guys review… I'll give you… I dunno… a link to the song!

http / youtube . com / watch?v xRQ8XB7QLvk


End file.
